


In His Sight We Will Be One

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, HP: EWE, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria is unhappy in her marriage, and Draco is determined to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Sight We Will Be One

Astoria is unhappy in her marriage. Draco can see it plain as day, in the way her smiles fade as soon as she thinks he isn't looking, in the way she avoids the Manor and spends most of her time out in the gardens, and in the way she attends to him in the bedroom, her eyes never quite meeting his as she performs her wifely duties.

"Astoria, you're not behaving like a proper Malfoy wife," he admonishes her, standing over her in the back of the house as she sits on her usual bench, her face drawn and listless as she watches the peacocks strut back and forth. "What can I do to make you love me?"

She stares up at him for a moment, her expression blank, and Draco can feel his own self-worth draining from his limbs as he awaits her answer. He'd thought he was over his period of darkness and fear, the cloud of anxiety that had followed him throughout the war. Getting married and being the master of the Manor was supposed to make him happy again. Astoria had looked so lovely on their wedding day in her pure white gown; Draco wonders what he might have done to mar their union.

And then she tears his heart out. "There is someone else," she says, her voice no more than a whisper on the wind. Draco lets his mouth drop open. Astoria's eyes fill with tears as she continues. "I do care for you, Draco, very much. But I left someone behind to be here, and she haunts me still."

The one word catches in his brain, ricocheting from corner to corner and making him dizzy. _She._ "Who is she?" he demands, grabbing Astoria by the shoulders, his eyes wild and desperate. "Tell me immediately who she is."

But he already knows. He remembers their courtship, coming to her workplace at the Daily Prophet for their weekly luncheons. It is so clear in his memory, the bright office with the old wooden desks filled with papers, and magical quills creating a cacophony of scratching scribbling noises. Draco would approach Astoria's corner and nearly always come across two of them together, laughing and gesturing and touching one another. Astoria would look up at him and her partner would slip away, always with that same mischievous grin on her face, like she thoroughly enjoyed having her secret right under Draco's nose. It makes him furious now, to realize how he had ignored what was right in front of him.

"Ginny," says Astoria, and Draco nods his agreement.

They agree to put this temptation aside, Astoria claiming that the mere confession of her past feelings has helped to chase the ghost away, and they sink back into the comfort of marriage. Astoria's smiles gain life, and she is more active around the home, tending to her husband's every need with the affection appropriate for a proper young wife. But Draco does not forget.

Draco makes love to his wife in the middle of the night and he watches her face, he sees her eyes widen and her lips part in little silent gasps as she moves beneath him. He watches her, and he wonders if she looked like this when it was Ginny above her, touching Astoria and bringing her pleasure. He wonders if Ginny was better at pleasing Astoria than he is.

It makes him furious and it makes him wonder, too. He sits in his private study while Astoria is out for tea with her mother, and he slips his hand around his cock and wanks to the thought of it, Ginny with her brilliant red hair and her tongue in Astoria's cunt. He can't lie, he can't pretend he hasn't looked at little Ginny all those afternoons at the Daily Prophet, wondering what she looks like beneath her robes. He's looked, and he's wondered, but he could never answer the question out of some sense of propriety, out of some loyalty to his betrothed. And all along Astoria was finding out the answer first hand.

It makes him furious; it makes him come, grunting quietly in the corner as he spills his seed into his hand, with mixed up images in his head of Astoria's eyes and Ginny's flaming hair.

Ginny laughs in Draco's face. "You're out of your mind," she says, shaking her head, shaking her hips at him as she saunters away, like it means nothing to her, like Draco is nothing.

He growls deep in his throat and grabs her arms, throws her angrily against the wall and presses his fingers tightly against her skin, desperate to leave a mark, something to prove that he has been here, that he's affected her. "She loves you," he hisses, his eyes narrowed, and he presses himself against her, feeling his body stirring down below. "And I need you."

"If you can't satisfy your wife, Draco, I'm afraid there's nobody who can help you," Ginny responds, brave and defiant.

Draco stares at her. "I need you," he says again, and his voice is different.

The ferocity fades from Ginny's eyes. She swallows, and moves slowly against him, pressing their bodies ever closer. "Oh, yeah?" she asks, and there is another question in her tone. She licks her lips.

"Yeah," says Draco, and he kisses her, hard and fierce and violent, pressing himself to her and pouring all of his anger and jealousy and lust down her throat.

Ginny kisses him back, gasping into his mouth, and Draco lifts her up against the wall, yanking her knickers aside and growling into her ear. "You fucking whore," he says, as he pulls his cock out of his trousers. "You want me, don't you? You want me as much as you wanted my wife."

"I still want your wife," Ginny replies, and Draco fucks her as hard as he can, punishing her as he pins her to the wall with every thrust. Ginny cries out with pleasure, and Draco digs his fingers into her hips, sneering at her, hating himself. He has never done this with Astoria, a frantic fuck against a wall, a desperately painful tryst in an office where they can be caught at any moment, though it is after hours. He has never done this with his wife, and he wonders if this is why Astoria does not love him.

But no, Astoria would probably be pleased to see her husband with her red-headed lover; Draco imagines her sitting on the desk beside them, with her fingers in her pussy as she touches herself to the sight of Draco and Ginny up against the wall. Draco imagines it, and he comes furiously, screaming, thrusting up against Ginny so hard he is liable to break something. But he doesn't care if he hurts her.

"Wow, Draco," Ginny says after, breathless. "You're better than I thought you'd be." She tosses her torn panties into the wastebasket, so carelessly, as though she wants people to know what she has done. The sight is almost enough to make Draco hard again.

"Astoria chose me for a reason," Draco replies, wanting to hurt her again. 

But Ginny only grins. "Yeah, because you forced her to." She gives him a sultry look. "But I'm sure she's enjoying herself nonetheless."

Draco hates it, how she can be so calm, so cool, as though all of this is nothing to her. "Come back to the Manor with me," he demands, grabbing her arm again.

She narrows her eyes at him. "What if you don't like what happens once I get there?"

"You can have what you want," Draco says, challenging her. He tells himself it's for Astoria, he only wants to make his wife happy. But he isn't sure if that's true anymore.

"Ginny." Astoria looks frightened, and it tears at Draco's heart. He touches her hand. "Draco, no," Astoria tells him.

"It's all right," he says, looking deep into her eyes. He can see her weighing the decision; he can see the warring fear and want in her gaze. She looks away; she looks to Ginny. Draco fights down the wave of nausea threatening to rise in his stomach; he focuses on his baser emotions, the throbbing want that overwhelms the rational parts of his brain.

"Hey, Astoria," Ginny says, as calm as ever. "Did you miss me?"

"Ginny," Astoria says again, and suddenly they are kissing, their bodies intertwined so deeply Draco can barely tell them apart. "Ginny, we can't," Astoria says quietly, as though she does not want Draco to hear. He hears it anyway. "This isn't right. It's _strange_."

Ginny shrugs and smiles kindly at Astoria. She's never smiled like that for Draco. "He is your husband," she says. "I think he's being rather kind, actually, letting me share."

Astoria is nervous at first, but once Ginny kisses her it is as though they have always been doing this, the three of them climbing up upon the grand Malfoy bed touching one another. Draco watches as Ginny slips her fingers into Astoria's knickers, and he hears his wife make a sound that she has never made before for him. It makes his cock twitch, and he strokes it as he watches them, his eyes never leaving Astoria's face as it twists with intense pleasure, as Ginny uses her tongue and fingers to bring Astoria to the brink.

And then Draco finds himself behind her, Ginny's fiery hair cascading off her skin as he fucks her, his cock slipping deep into her wet cunt from behind as she continues to lap at Astoria's pussy. Draco grips Ginny by the hips, his fingers tracing her freckles as he grunts his pleasure, taking her hard and quick as the women pant and moan below him. Astoria looks up just as her orgasm hits, her eyes meeting her husband's as he spills his seed into another woman. They come together, watching one another.

Ginny lies back and lets them both have at her, two Malfoys touching and kissing her naked form, husband on one side caressing her breasts with his tongue, wife on the other with three fingers sliding in and out of Ginny's cunt. Ginny lifts her hips off the bed in a screaming orgasm, and Draco slides his hand across her stomach to touch the fingers of his wife. Astoria looks up at him sharply, as though she has forgotten he is even there beside them, and Draco feels his heart break all over again.

He isn't going to win this battle, after all.

Ginny leaves with a slow, lingering kiss for Astoria and nothing but a saucy wink for Draco. She Disapparates in the front yard and they stare at the place where she stood for what feels like forever. And then Draco turns to Astoria and slaps her hard across the face.

"You disgust me," he cries, his face distorted with rage and pain and confusion. "You didn't want me there at all, did you? You only wanted _her._ "

"You did this, Draco," Astoria yells back; it is the first time she has raised her voice to her husband. Tears brim up in her eyes. "You brought her here, you talked us into this. Don't you dare turn it against me now."

"Fuck you," Draco snarls. "I want you out of this house immediately. I'm calling the house elves to gather your things." He wheels away and storms into the manor, not knowing who he really hates more at this moment, Astoria or himself.

"Draco," Astoria cries after him, pleading, but he ignores her.

Malfoy Manor is cold and empty without the presence of a happy housewife. Draco sits alone in his private study and stares out the window at the gardens, which are kept by the elves but look lifeless just the same. He wonders where Astoria is now; he imagines she is with Ginny, holed up in some disgusting hovel of a flat. He imagines them lying in bed together, with their lips on one another and their fingers slipping into each other's knickers. Draco imagines it, and he takes his cock out of his trousers. 

He comes quickly, and he has never been less happy.


End file.
